


chamber of reflection

by emom



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Self-Harm, i made this in like thirty minutes lol, this is really bad too oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emom/pseuds/emom
Summary: its late and sal self harms.





	chamber of reflection

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is me projecting onto sal
> 
> dont worry i havent self harmed in what,,, three or four months?

sal sat in his room, gizmo laid at his side while he stared at the ceiling. it was one of those nights where he didnt feel like doing anything. he was hungry, too, but he didnt feel like getting up to get something to eat because he was tired.

 

tired of the demons, the cult, his prosthetic.

 

tired of everything.

 

he turned over on his side and glanced at his dresser across the room. _what if i just… cut myself. that always makes me feel better_. he thought. sal sighed and pushed the blankets off of himself, gizmo got moved in the process.

 

stumbling over to the dresser, he grabbed one of the razor blades he always hid under a shirt he never wore. sal stared at it. he huffed and put it back down. he’d been clean for two months, he couldnt do it now. larry would probably find out and yell at him.

 

sal grabbed the blade again and sat back down on his bed. sal moved it around in his hand, staring at it. he finally decided he was gonna do it, and picked it up off his palm. he put it up against his skin, and dragged it down.

 

numb.

 

thats what he felt. sal had self-harmed so many times it didnt hurt. he did it again, harder this time. the boy inhaled sharply, blood dribbling down his arm. “i shouldnt be doing this…” he whispered to himself.

 

he did it over and over again, blood sometimes being smeared, and cuts littered his arm.

 

finally, sal was satisfied. he didnt feel good, but he definitely felt better. he put the blood stained blade back on his bed, and stared at what he'd just done. he laid back down on his bed, the blood’ll probably stain the bed. he chuckled to himself.

 

sal sat up again and decided to clean up the mess he made. heading to the kitchen, he grabbed a few paper towels, wetting them down, and put them against his skin. now that was painful. he inhaled sharply, dabbing the wet paper towel against his skin.

 

finally, the blood was cleaned up. sal threw the paper towel in the bin, and went back to his room. he had a pack of bandaids on the dresser too, so he grabbed those and opened the box.

 

sal put the bandages on his cuts, stopping them from bleeding onto his bed. sal grabbed the walkie-talkie larry gave him, and pushed the button down.

 

“uhh, larry?” sal asked. “are you awake?” he mumbled. he let go of the button, soon getting something back. “mmh, yeah. you need something?” larry asked.

 

“um, i did something bad.”

 

there was silence for a while. “do you want me to come up there..?” the brunette said into the walkie-talkie. "... yeah.” sal mumbled.


End file.
